


10 Drops of Hunay

by maybeawriter6



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Complete, Dabbles, F/M, Fluff, Hunay, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeawriter6/pseuds/maybeawriter6
Summary: 10 little micro dabbles, averaging 3 lines apiece. Some a bit silly, some a bit sad, but mostly they're sweet.





	10 Drops of Hunay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [followmetoyourdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/gifts).



> Words were taken from this post!  
> http://ocaskmemes.tumblr.com/post/152852911147/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story
> 
> A late b-day gift to my friend Doom! Hope you like 'em!
> 
> Also, these are not in order, at all. xD

1: don’t leave

 

“Please, do not leave,” she whispered. “It could be many weeks before you return.”

He sighed. “I know. I'm sorry it has to be this way. But I'll come back, Shay. I always have.”

She smiled sadly and hugged him. “One day, I will go with you, and we won't have to say goodbye.”

 

2: this was a mistake

 

 “This was a mistake,” Hunk groaned, rubbing one of the many bruises covering his arms.

“We could not have known,” Shay insisted, voice shaking. “Keith assured us all would be well.”

Hunk glared at the small, hissing creature writhing erratically in Shay’s grasp. “I actually meant Keith's adopting an orphan Galra in the first place, but yeah, agreeing to babysit it was also a bad idea.”

 

3: [I] trusted [you]

 

“Hunk, wait!” Shay reached out, trying desperately to grasp the material of Hunk’s shirt as he left the table.

He turned and looked at her with betrayal written on his face and tears in his eyes. “I trusted you, Shay!”

She shook her head. “Please, I did not intend for you to be hurt! I just... I am sorry, I do not like these pine apples on the pizza!”

 

4: silent fury

 

Balmerans are scary when they’re angry, especially if you manage to push them past their limit.

The Galran Prince never knew what hit him; one second he was about to dispatch the pathetic excuse for a Yellow Paladin that lay before him, the next he was seized by his neck and found himself staring into the eyes of a livid Balmeran, their frigid glow burning him with silent fury.

“You will not touch him,” she growled with a voice that echoed the power of a living planet, and for the first time in his life, Prince Lotor knew the true meaning of fear.

 

5: sunbathing

 

The Balmera’s atmosphere was very thick and protective, and the sunlight was practically harmless while still feeling warm.

The Paladins took advantage of this to sunbathe for a while amongst the crystals without having to worry about sunburn.

Sunbathing was an even newer concept to the Balmerans than the sun’s existence was, for at least the sun could be briefly seen in a few special tunnels at certain times of day, but they took to it immediately, relishing the feeling of sunlight and freedom on their skin.

 

6: righteous

 

 Freeing the Balmerans opened Hunk’s eyes, showing him what exactly he was fighting for and why it mattered so much.

All he’d wanted was to go home, he couldn’t see the bigger picture, he didn’t understand, until he met people who lived in the shadow of Zarkon’s rule, and saw their meager lives, their few happinesses, their imprisonment.

Filled with righteous anger, he suddenly realized “I can help them, I can give them their freedom, I can stop this.”

 

7: in dreams

 

The more time Hunk spent on the Balmera, the more connected he felt to it, and by extension, the more connected he felt to Shay.

He couldn’t explain it, but somehow that bond enabled them to meet each other in their dreams, even when he was thousands of miles away.

Was it science? Magic? Heck if he cared. They could see each other and talk about small nothings before waking up on opposite sides of the universe, and that was enough for him.

 

8: nap

 

One wouldn't think Balmerans would make good nap partners, what with the skin and the claws and everything, but Hunk was pleased to find this assumption was completely off base.

Shay’s skin was scaly, yes, but surprisingly supple, almost like soft leather, and while she did have claws and horns and other pointy bits, she was very careful to sit in such a way that they wouldn't prod Hunk, and in return she found him a mostly comfortable pillow.

Although it took a while for them to figure out how to curl up so neither bruised themselves on a bony appendage, it was soon common to trip over the two of them napping in a corridor or even a doorway.

 

9: savior

 

Before he came, Shay had thought the world very small and dim and unjust, for that was all she had ever known, but even then, the sky... the sky called down to her, deep in their dungeon home, and beckoned her to look up more than most Balmerans would think wise.

From the very highest point she dared linger, she could only see a patch of dusty orange-blue, and oftentimes not even that, as these expeditions were best done in the darkest part of the night to avoid Galran eyes.

But if she squinted, if she strained to see through the dust clouds that choked the atmosphere, she could sometimes see the stars, and suddenly it was worth the risk and effort, just for the tiny shard of hope that only the stars can bestow.

 

10: shimmer

 

“Is it not the most beautiful thing in all the universe?” Shay pressed her hands to her face, eyes bright with happy tears and her expression one of rapture.

Hunk gazed adoringly at the large egg, and agreed that it was indeed the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, especially with the way the smooth gold-brown shell shimmered under the heat lamps, as if it were magic.

They had both fallen in love with the orphan egg the moment they saw it, and they were forever grateful the Balmera had led them to find it, for the Balmera knew them well enough to know that they and this unborn child would be immeasurably happy together, and it was right.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ok so "savior" isn't so much Hunay as just Shay and doesn't really fit the prompt but I liked it too much to change it. XD)


End file.
